


[Podfic of] Somebody For You

by Flowerparrish



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Character, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Red String of Fate, Talla bond, Tickling, implied Rune/Addam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Podfic of Lumieerie's "Somebody For You"][Length: 16:31]“I’m in trouble,” Max mutters, eyes glued on the string tied to his finger. The string is red, transparent, and it weaves along the wall, disappearing through the door. He knows where it leads, knows who is on the other end of the string, and the thought scares him. A mixture and anxiety and excitement is what keeps him from accepting the fact, however.Or, the fic where Max's aspect lets him see people's 'soul strings' and his leads to his best friend.
Relationships: Matthias Saint Valentine/Quinn Saint Nicholas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Somebody For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumieerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somebody For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052516) by [Lumieerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie). 



> This is my favorite ship in the tarot sequence, and this fic about them is SO ADORABLE. I'm so pleased to have been granted permission to lend my voice to it. Thank you, Lumieerie! I hope you (and everyone else) enjoy it!
> 
> Podficced for VoiceTeam 2020 - Week Four - Post-Canon

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166890848@N03/49924834432/in/dateposted-public/)

**Audio Length:** 00:16:31

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fl83JFQq6uyXl6pF-Ihhlf5ps5bUMyAd/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
